1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a stool for use by a surgeon in an operating room, and more particularly, to an operating stool which is readily adjustable in height and position and adapted for carrying the weight of the surgeon in a standing or sitting position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical technology in the twentieth century has seen advances unparalleled in the entire previous history of mankind. These advances have generally been of a technical nature providing the doctor with better tools and better drugs to treat his patients. Certainly, the doctors of today are better trained than their counterparts in prior history. However, the same basic human limitations which limited the performance of doctors in the last century are still involved in all medical procedures today.
For example, medical technology has advanced to the point where individual blood vessels no larger than a human hair may be sewn together. However, it is still the doctor who places the stitches in the blood vessel. Although technology has aided the surgeon with powerful magnifying lenses, it is still the human hand which performs the work. Similarly, x-rays, cat scans, or the myriad of medical tests performed daily are of little use without the trained doctor to interpret the results.
Accordingly, along with these great advances in medical technology, there must be corresponding advances in those devices which aid the doctor to carry out his required physical tasks.
Physical limitations of modern doctors is most evident in the operating room. Here more than anywhere else the health of a patient is directly affected by the physical skills of his or her doctor. Consider, for example, the complex microsurgery associated with reattaching a limb. This type of surgery can often last as long as 12 hours. The problems associated with surgeon fatigue during such a long operation are apparent. The physical demand normally placed on the surgeon are exacerbated by the extended time and exacting nature of such surgery.
The nature of an operation dictates that a surgeon will ordinarily assume a variety of positions in order to gain access to the patient. Commonly, the surgeon must stand, leaning over the patient, but occasionally changing positions to optimize view, leverage, and comfort. Accordingly, prior surgeon's stools have been suggested which attempt to provide support and stability and yet maintain portability. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,684 issued May 18, 1954 to Thomson discloses a rollable operating stool which includes a crude mechanical brake. The surgeon engages the brake by tipping the entire stool until the brake engages the floor. Such a precarious balancing act is not likely to improve the comfort or endurance of a surgeon performing extended and delicate procedures.
Accordingly, it is desired that an operating stool be provided which is comfortable, easy to use, and yet maintains the sterile nature of the operating room environment.